Naughty Girl
by M.Parker
Summary: She yanked him back into the alleyway and quickly pulled her hair to one shoulder, revealing her neck. "Bite me" Spike starred at her. "Dawn!" "Spike I'm serious...bite me" ...
1. Naughty Girl meet Naughty Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Joss does, that lucky asshole. And I do not own the song Naughty Girl by Beyonce either.  
  
Alright, to start off, this is just a short little song story based completely on Spawn. I would love you if you reviewed it wink, wink, nudge, nudge  
  
It was her day; this whole place was hers it seemed. No one could throw off her seductive mood she's been feeling all day. No one.  
  
Today she was 18 years old; it had been years since her sister's death and now she looked out for herself, and only for herself. She didn't need anyone else.  
  
Dressed in a blood red corset style top that raised her breasts, her fingers fiddled with the black lacing that crossed over her front, vivid green eyes roaming over the packed club, the music pounding off the walls and straight into her ears. She was also dressed in fitting tight leather pants and knee high boots that were hidden within them.  
  
Raising the cheap plastic cup to her dark lips, she let the smell of the equally cheap beer drown her senses before finally gulping down a mouthful and placed it back down on the dirty surface of the table she was at.  
  
The Bronze was packed tonight it seemed, who would have thought that on her birthday would it be the busiest nights in the history of the club.  
  
"Hey Dawn! Why aren't you dancing?" one of her friends yelled over to her from the dance floor.  
  
The one called Dawn looked over to her with a small smirk as an offering.  
  
"Waiting for a good song to come on" she replied before letting her eyes wonder again, coming to a rest on a guy that was laughing with his friends. Dawn sized him up, blonde hair, brown eyes, good figure, suppose he would do.  
  
As if the DJ has heard her words, the music suddenly changed to an up beat one. And it so happened to be one of Dawn's personal favorites too.  
  
-I love to love you baby [love to love you baby] I love to love you baby [love to love you baby]-  
  
Getting up from her seat, she walked over to the guy she had been eyeing and placed a seductive smirk on her lips as she reached him.  
  
He looked at her and grinned at the sight of her, but before he had the chance to speak, Dawn had grabbed the front of his shirt and was leading him to the dance floor.  
  
-I'm feeling sexy  
  
I wanna hear you say my name, boy  
  
If you can reach me You can feel my burning flame-  
  
Once on the floor, Dawn spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him slightly closer to her as she began to move her hips side to side, rubbing up against him every so often.  
  
-Feeling kinda N-A-S-TY  
  
I might just take you home with me  
  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
  
Your vibe has just taken over me  
  
Start feeling so crazy babe-  
  
The guy had placed his arms around her waist, looking down at her as he moved with her, and then pulled her even closer to his body. Dawn just merely smirked and ran her tongue across her lips, before biting down on her bottom lip innocent like.  
  
-Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
  
The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe-  
  
Dawn looked up to his face with the same smirk on her lips as she ran her fingers through his hair as she felt his hands leave her waist and was heading downwards to her butt. And at the same time, she felt his leg make its way in between her legs. But she simply smirked at the action.  
  
-Tonight I'll be your naughty girl [Uhh]  
  
I'm calling all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party out  
  
I know you want my body  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm calling all my girls  
  
I see you look me up and down  
  
And I came to party-  
  
Dawn rolled her head to the side, letting her long brown hair brush against his cheek before she turned around and continued to move her hips to the beat, seeing his grab her hips again. The new 18 year old simply rubbed up against him some more.  
  
-You're so sexy  
  
Tonight I am all yours, boy  
  
The way you body moves across the floor  
  
Feeling kinda N-A-S-TY  
  
I might just take you home with me  
  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
  
Your vibe has just taken over me  
  
Start feeling so crazy babe  
  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
  
The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe-  
  
Dawn could feel the coolness on her back and had guessed that the guy had left, but that didn't stop her from dancing. After a few moments though, she felt a pair of cool hands slide across her waist and hooked his thumbs into the rim of her pants. She felt the goose bumps raise around her stomach, yet continued dancing, rubbing against her new dance partner.  
  
-Tonight I'll be your naughty girl [Uhh]  
  
I'm calling all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party out  
  
I know you want my body  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm calling all my girls  
  
I see you look me up and down  
  
And I came to party-  
  
Dawn could feel his leg push between hers, just like the last guy did and she simply began to move faster to the beat. Starting to feel her hair stick to the side of her face as she brushed it aside, flipping her hair around again, then raised her left arm, finding his neck and gently pulled his head down towards her, fingers playing with his hair at the same time.  
  
-I love to love you baby [love to love you baby]  
  
I love to love you baby [love to love you baby]  
  
I love to love you baby [love to love you baby]  
  
I love to love you baby [love to love you baby]-  
  
At this point in the song, she felt his leg pull back and she slid down his body, down to the floor before she began to rise back up to a stand, her body rubbing up against his body even more. Dawn smirked some more as she turned her head slightly and glanced over her shoulder, yet didn't see the guy's face. Instead she heard a low groan. Once she was standing straight again, he pulled her roughly against him.  
  
-Tonight I'll be your naughty girl [Uhh]  
  
I'm calling all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party out  
  
I know you want my body  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm calling all my girls  
  
I see you look me up and down  
  
And I came to party-  
  
Dawn felt his cool hands through her leather pants as they slid down her legs and down to her inner thighs, before sliding back up, past her waist and stomach and up the sides of her chest and held onto her shoulders. She shivered slightly at his coldness but didn't think anything of it. She shivered some more as she felt his hot breath prickling the side of her neck, before she let out a soft groan as his tongue licked a line up her neck and disappeared at the bottom of her earlobe. His arm snaked around her waist and held her in place and she shivered again as he blew on the trail his tongue left. She closed her eyes, lost in the rhythm of the music and his seductive ways with her.  
  
-Tonight I'll be your naughty girl [Uhh]  
  
I'm calling all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party out  
  
I know you want my body  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm calling all my girls  
  
I see you look me up and down  
  
And I came to party-  
  
As the song came to an end, Dawn heard the low growl from behind her, and couldn't help but think she had heard it from somewhere...but where?  
  
"And now..." she heard him mumble straight into her ear, sending more chills down her spine and to her feet. He had a thick British accent. And it sounded oddly familiar.  
  
In a second he used the arm that was around her waist and spun Dawn around and pressed her up against his body. Dawn looked up and her green eyes locked with bright blue ones. Very familiar blue ones as well. She could see the hungry in his features as his gaze roamed over her, then stopped, a questioning look taking the hunger's place.  
  
He slowly slid his arm that was around her off of her and took a small step back.  
  
"Dawn?" he questioned.  
  
Dawn felt the blood rush to her face as she gaped at him before pulling a small, yet nervous smile. Then she meekly gave him her reply.  
  
"H-Hi Spike!"  
  
Hope you liked my little short story! Please don't be scared to review!  
  
-M.Parker 


	2. Remembering

This originally a short story at first as the first chapter says, but now, I want to make it a real story. Strictly Spike and Dawn of course, and it's going to have songs in it, maybe not all the time, but you know...anyways I hope you like it and here's the second chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy...if I did, be living the high life...and I would own my own flavor of ice cream...I would call it...The Ultimate Flava! Clever, huh?  
  
- Last chapter -  
  
Dawn felt the blood rush to her face as she gaped at him before pulling a small, yet nervous smile. Then she meekly gave him her reply.  
  
"H-Hi Spike!"  
  
- Chapter two: Remembering -  
  
"Dawn, what are, how-"Spike narrowed his gaze at her, not letting his new found grip on her arm loosen. "What the hell are you wearing?"  
  
Dawn narrowed her own green gaze and yanked her arm free from its death grip. Honestly it was like the guy didn't know how strong he was. "Clothes...got a problem?" she retorted.  
  
"The hell I do! What are you thinking? Any guy could just walk up and take advantage of you! Just like that!" and he proved his theory by snapping his fingers.  
  
"What? Like you?" Dawn smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Spike on the other hand looked like a deer caught in the headlights, or like a 10 year old boy caught taking a peak at the naughty magazines his father kept. Setting his jaw, he grabbed her arm and led her off the dance floor and to a corner of the Bronze.  
  
"Let me go! Spike! You're hurting me!" she yelled while trying hard to make him let go of her. "Let...go!" and with a final yank she broke free, but Spike didn't seem that all concerned about that at the moment. He had her backed up against a wall, and an arm planted firmly by the side of her head.  
  
"Nibblet-"  
  
"Don't call me that" Dawn grounded out, glaring at him coldly and Spike's blue eyes blinked before a smirk formed on his lips.  
  
"But that's what I always call you..." he pointed out.  
  
"Used to, and if you haven't noticed yet...I'm not small anymore" the 18 year old spat out.  
  
"Well I'm still bigger then you are" he muttered, towering over her slightly.  
  
"I bet you take that as a real advantage with all the whores you pick up...am I right?"  
  
He glared again as his voice lowered to a threatening growl, one that Dawn used to be scared of. But she wasn't 14 years old anymore.  
  
"Bite your tongue"  
  
She gave him a challenging look, looking him straight in the eye. The British vampire sighed and moved slightly closer to her.  
  
"What happened to you? Where has all the fun and laughter gone?" he asked.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "Gone...same time when you left town" she spoke quietly, not able to fight back that pained tone that was wavering in her voice.  
  
"Dawn...you know I had to go..." Spike replied softly.  
  
She shot him a cold glare and raised her hand, pushing him away while walking past him.  
  
"Yeah, you ALL had to go. You all had to leave...leave me alone..."  
  
"Dawn! Get back here!" he shouted over the music but it was already late. She had disappeared in the crowd.  
  
A shower was what she decided she needed the most at the moment. Turning the old key in the lock, she gave its usual kick and it swung open. Dawn had told her roommate to fix it, which was roughly...a year ago now?  
  
She dropped her keys and purse by the little table by the door before reaching over and pressed the message button on the answering machine seeing how the little red light was flashing.  
  
"Kris?" Dawn called out, but when no answer came, she shrugged and made a beeline for her room while the messages played back to her.  
  
"Hello Dawn, this is Mrs. Williams, I'm calling to tell you that we do have an opening for you at the dance academy..."  
  
But the 18 year old didn't hear the rest as she poked her head out of the room and starred at it.  
  
Mrs. Williams was a young woman, roughly around late twenties and one night she had spotted Dawn dancing in the Bronze. She got up, pulled her aside and asked Dawn if she would like to register at her academy, The Dance Academy for Potential Woman, all the way in Los Angeles.  
  
But at the time, Dawn was hitting some rough spots in her life, her year long boyfriend dumped her when she refused to sleep with him, she was broke, and at the time, she didn't have a decent place to live.  
  
"...anyways, if you could come down to Los Angeles on Thursday then I'm sure we can get all the forms sorted out and perhaps start you up by next Monday...Thanks, bye" Click  
  
The young Summers girl just starred at the machine. Thursday? She wasn't doing anything then. Wow...  
  
Then it finally hit her...she was going to one of the top dance schools!  
  
But, she would have to celebrate later, for right now, she felt dirty from all that dancing. She made her way towards the bathroom while one by one stripping off her clothes and let them drop to the floor. She'd pick them up later.  
  
The hot water hitting her back felt great as she stepped in, just having a good soak under the pressure of the water.  
  
- Flashback –  
  
"W-what do you mean you're leaving? You can't! What about me?!" Dawn cried, not caring if the tears ran down her face anymore. She was currently in the living room or their old house, watching as Willow and Tara packed some things into boxes.  
  
"W-well...sometimes...change is good!" Willow said slowly while offering a small smile, but Dawn just continued to cry.  
  
"Dawnie..." Tara said softly while sitting down next to her and put her arm around her. Dawn didn't reply as Tara gently pulled her into a hug.  
  
"We'll always come visit you and stuff, we're still here for you" the older woman said soothingly.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like we're going to be like, poof! Gone!" Willow piped up before quieting down.  
  
Tara looked up to her before returning her attention back to Dawn. "And Xander and Anya are still here too" she added.  
  
"No their not, Anya had bought a dream house in New York and Xander got transferred to there"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Why do you all have to leave me here all alone?" she asked, more and more tears building up in her eyes.  
  
"Spike is still here..." Willow replied softly.  
  
The young girl looked up to her before straightening. "Spike..."  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean, he did promise to Buffy that..." but she stopped seeing how Dawn just ran out the door.  
  
She ran blindly through the streets, but she didn't need to see, her feet knew exactly where the sidewalk was when she stepped off it, she knew when the sidewalk came back. She ran swiftly in between the gravestones as if she was the ones who had put them there.  
  
After a few more steps she reached Spike's crypt where she opened the door and stepped inside, still crying and out of breath.  
  
"Spike?" she called out.  
  
"Nibblet?"  
  
Dawn saw his figure rise up from his couch and walked towards her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, stopping short in front of her and she could now see him more clearly, his bright blue eyes looking over her face, she could feel his gaze on her skin. "Are you crying?" he questioned.  
  
Dawn just stepped foreword and hugged him around the middle, feeling fresh tears come down.  
  
Spike blinked and looked down at her before he slowly raised a hand to her hair where he stroked her as she cried right into his shirt.  
  
They had stayed like that for what felt like hours before Dawn finally pulled back slightly. "They're all leaving me Spike...Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander...I'm all alone..."  
  
"Oh...yeah...I uh...heard" came his reply before quickly adding "About them leaving I mean, not you being alone..."  
  
Dawn laughed lightly at his attempt to fix his mistake as she rested her chest on the wet spot created by her sobs.  
  
Another silence came between them before Dawn spoke quietly, in a whisper almost.  
  
"I don't want to be alone..."  
  
"You're never alone pet..."  
  
She sucked in a breath before releasing it, feeling some tension ebb away. She tilted her gaze up to look up at him and smile slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess not, as long as you are here...I'm not" her smile grew more as she rested her head on him again.  
  
"Actually...Dawn..."  
  
Dawn's eyebrows knitted together. He used her first name. Something was wrong...  
  
She felt his hands come up to her upper arms as he gently pushed her back slightly to look at her face.  
  
"I'm...leaving too"  
  
It felt like all her insides just...dropped at his words. And she felt the old tears reach back to her eyes. But she also felt anger.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I'm heading to Los Angeles...tonight..."  
  
"Tonight?" she repeated, blinking and the tears found their trails down her face.  
  
He nodded as he sighed while stepping away from her. "I have to leave, I know I promised your sister that I would stay here and protect you...but come on Dawn, you're growing up more then you think..."  
  
Dawn took a step back at well, glaring at him through her tears.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Dawn..."  
  
"Get away from me..." Dawn spat out before turning and ran out of his crypt.  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
- End of flashback –  
  
Dawn sighed while turning the shower taps off. That day...everything changed. And she wasn't talking about everyone leaving her. She changed as well. She was sick of running and she was equally sick of crying. What good did it do? Nothing, that's what.  
  
She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body before whipping some of the mist on the mirror away to see her reflection.  
  
She changed a great deal.  
  
Making her way towards her bedroom, she looked at herself again in the full length mirror she had. Her hair was still brown, but now it was layered. And her green eyes held coldness in them now.  
  
She picked up her brush and began to run it through her hair when she felt a cold breeze over her skin, making goose bumps rise on her arms and legs. She turned her head and found her window open.  
  
When did she open her window.  
  
She thought back to last night, she much of opened it then.  
  
Walking towards it, she closed it with a snap before turning back to her mirror.  
  
That's when she felt another cool breeze on her neck, making the hairs stand on end.  
  
She turned around and gasped when she found someone standing there.  
  
A certain British vampire to be more exact.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
So...how do you like the second chapter of my story? Send a review! Send me your thoughts about it! Send me plans for them! Whatever! I'm open!  
  
M.Parker. 


	3. Nightmare Pleasures

Disclaimer: I don't own it...but I am thinking about getting started on that flavor!  
  
cali-luv: Oh man...I've been working myself too hard to remember that! Some author I am...-long sigh- Well...er...okay I don't know how to cover that up! –weeps- Wait...I have a plan...but it's very, VERY corny...no flames?  
  
Rock-Witch: It was! Like it said in the first chapter, but then I got all these reviews and a plan was slowly starting to form in my head. I'm not telling, but I will say this...this story is no longer going to be just a romance, it's also going to have action and other crap.  
  
Anyways...here's the next chapter...and I can't seem to separate the authors notes to the story...which completely sucks...hope it's not too confusing!  
  
- Last Chapter –  
  
She turned around and gasped when she found someone standing there.  
  
A certain British vampire to be more exact.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
- Nightmare Pleasures -  
  
"Dawn...look...about what happened at the Bronze-"  
  
"How did you get in here?" Dawn cut in, taking a step back, not exactly feeling comfortable in being dressed in just a towel in front of him.  
  
"Huh? Oh...er...that's a good question..." Spike looked at the window then around her room. "This place is familiar...looks like Kris's place..." he mumbled.  
  
"Y-you know Kris?"  
  
Spike returned his gaze to her and smirked. "Yeah I knew her...she was pretty good in bed I might add..."  
  
Dawn pulled a face and closed her eyes. "Oh god! Spike! She's my roommate!"  
  
"Really? Huh...imagine that..." he smirked while picking up one of her teddy bears on the bed and sat down on the edge of her pink covered bed. Alright, not EVERYTHING changed about her...  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked, making sure that her towel was on securely before going over to him and snatching her precious Mr. Wuggles out of his hands.  
  
He looked up at her before standing up, now towering over her. "I came to apologize alright?"  
  
She looked up to him and felt the blood rush to her face, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.  
  
"Alright...you apologized! Now out!"  
  
"Will you listen to me?" Spike snapped harshly while grabbing her upper arms. But when seeing her wince, and feeling a sharp pain to his head, he loosened his grip.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about what I said at the Bronze...and I hope you know that I am still sorry about that day when everyone left you..."  
  
"Alright! You've made your point! N-now let me go!" she wiggled herself free and was mentally cursing her tongue. Why was she stuttering?! This was Spike! Why would she be nervous around him?!  
  
Spike watched her for a few moments before smirking somewhat. "You know Pet...For someone who sure can deal the cards while dancing...you haven't changed very much..."  
  
"What? Yes I have! Look...can you just go?" she pleaded.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How..." he took another step foreword, "old...are you?" he questioned while raising a hand to her face.  
  
Dawn quickly replied. "18"  
  
She felt his cool knuckles glide softly down the side of her face, and she finally dared herself to look him straight in the eyes. But still couldn't hide the hint of fear in those green orbs.  
  
"Today's your birthday..." he mumbled, his eyes roaming over her face again, making a shiver run through Dawn's body.  
  
"Yeah it is...that's why I was at the Bronze...you know...just...hanging out with my friends and crap" she explained with a loose shrug.  
  
She felt his arm snake around her middle and in a second she was pulled up against his body. That was when she noticed that after all these years; Spike still had the old duster jacket. It was an odd thing to notice, but it had been a while.  
  
That was when she noticed how close she actually was to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she managed to choke out without a stutter.  
  
He stroked the side of her face again before replying lowly. "Finishing what you started at the Bronze..."  
  
Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something when she felt his lips claiming hers in a rough kiss.  
  
Dawn froze; she didn't really know what to do. Push him away? Or kiss him back? It really was a tough decision to make.  
  
But when she felt his tongue run over her bottom lip, she finally came to a conclusion. Kiss him.  
  
And anyways, how many times would she get the chance to ever kiss Spike?  
  
Not very many.  
  
Raising her hands, she placed them behind his neck and pulled him down towards her more while opening her mouth, giving him free access to her.  
  
And in a second did she feel his tongue begin to roam her mouth; she couldn't help but moan on his lips. She felt so weak but luckily Spike's hands were around her waist to hold her up.  
  
Surprisingly, he didn't taste like blood like she thought he would. More like spicy cinnamon mixed with tobacco.  
  
Dawn caught his tongue between her teeth, her lips felt bruised almost from the roughness of the kiss. And she was lacking in the air department.  
  
Breaking the kiss, she panted while starring at him for a few moments. But it seemed he wasn't done yet, and to tell the truth, Dawn found herself wanting more.  
  
His lips came crashing down on hers again and she began to push him back, the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed and he sat down on it. Dawn straddled his lap, still kissing him hard, exploring his mouth and running her fingers through his hair, letting moans escape from her mouth. Spike's hands were slowly making their way up her body and reached where the knot that held her towel in place was. He broke the kiss and started a trail of hot, opened mouthed ones down her neck. She moaned out loud as he fiddled with the knot to undo it.  
  
'Wait...he isn't going to...I HOPE he's not going to...' she thinks in her head.  
  
But at that moment she felt something right on her center. Her eyes grew wide yet she didn't fight it.  
  
'Wow...I turned Spike on...wait...I turned Spike on? I'm on a roll!' she thinks with a giggle. What was wrong with her? She was acting like a little school girl!  
  
Spike caught her bottom lip between his teeth before covering her lips with his in another rough kiss. Dawn couldn't stop herself to lean inward, and Spike groaned into her mouth which she swallowed.  
  
It wasn't long before she had started up a rhythm, it was like dancing really. She almost felt like she was back at the Bronze. Only this Bronze happened to be Spike.  
  
"Dawn! You home?"  
  
Both Spike and she froze, breaking away and looking towards Dawn's door which was slightly ajar. It appeared that Dawn's roommate, Kris was back from the Bronze.  
  
In a second Dawn was off Spike's lap and shoving him out the window, she slammed the window just as her roommate entered her room.  
  
"There you are! You just get out of the shower?" she asked.  
  
Kris had short blonde hair and warm brown eyes, Dawn had met her at the Bronze, and had instantly become friends.  
  
"Er...yeah" Dawn smiled lightly before wincing at hearing Spike's curses below.  
  
Dawn gasped while opening her eyes and looked around, she was still in the shower, it seemed that she had blacked out or something. Turning off the taps she climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Wiping some of the fog away from the mirror, she gazed at herself. What was that dream all about? And why was it of her practically giving Spike a lap dance?  
  
'Alright Dawn...no more drinking and dancing for a while...' she thinks while exiting the bathroom and made her way to her bedroom where she quickly brushed her hair and put her red and black plaid pajama pants on and grey tank top.  
  
Making her way to the tiny kitchen, she opened the freezer and pulled out the carton of vanilla ice cream. Snagging a spoon out of the drawer, she sat down at the counter and opened it while digging her spoon into it.  
  
'What happened at the Bronze was a mistake; he just thought I was someone else...no his old love's little baby sister...' she thinks bitterly. 'And besides...Spike and me? Ha! I only wish... What would he want with a girl like me? He still thinks of me as 'Nibblet'. But it was great to see him again...I almost felt like my old self again...' she shook her head roughly at that thought. 'No, the old me is gone, out the window, the book is closed and locked with a key...'  
  
"Earth to in Dawn! Do you read me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Dawn snapped out of her thoughts and focused her attention on her roommate who was busy waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh...hi Kris"  
  
The short blonde haired girl sighed while sitting next to her. "Man where have you been?"  
  
"Oh...you know...lost in my head" Dawn smiled slightly.  
  
"Well don't get to far...any messages?" Kris asked while taking Dawn's un- used spoon and scooped up some melted ice cream. Seemed that Dawn was lost in her thoughts for a long time.  
  
"Oh...yeah...I got in"  
  
Her roommate starred. She knew what exactly Dawn got 'in' to.  
  
"NO WAY! Dawn I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Dawn grinned. "I know! I'm leaving on Thursday!"  
  
Kris's features changed into a mischievous smirk. "You know what that means..."  
  
Dawn's eyebrows knitted together.  
  
"Shopping!"  
  
Dawn groaned, her roommate was a shopping nut.  
  
"Alright, alright...tomorrow we'll go shopping...but for now...I'm going to bed...night"  
  
"Night Dawn!"  
  
Dawn sighed as she made her way to her room, pulled her covers down and climbed in. But didn't necessarily go right to sleep. Her thoughts kept on wondering over to Spike and her dream.  
  
'I wonder what he's doing back here in Sunnydale...not like it's the most luxurious place in the world...' she sighed while pulling her covers up to her chin. 'Ah well...probably just passing through...always time to find out about it...tomorrow'  
  
And with that, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Whew! Ha! A little twist there huh? But as I was writing this I was noticing it was kind of getting out of the PG-13 rating...but I'm going to leave that up to you guys! That's right! Send me a review and tell me what you think the appropriate rating for this story is!  
  
M.Parker 


	4. Comedy and Demon's don't mix

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or the song; Sometimes wanna die by Joydrop.  
  
WAH! I'm horrible! Blame writers block! It decided to pay a visit for me for a whole week! -sobs- you all must hate me...  
  
I hope you haven't given up on my story...I'll try to make this chapter as long as possible...  
  
Anyways I'm probably going to change the rating to R for Spike's nasty language and for some possible suggested scenes. And hell there might be a lemon in here for all I know! And fluffy stuff! And action! Whew...lots to do, so I'll cut the small talk and give you the chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
- Last Chapter –  
  
'I wonder what he's doing back here in Sunnydale...not like it's the most luxurious place in the world...' she sighed while pulling her covers up to her chin. 'Ah well...probably just passing through...always time to find out about it...tomorrow'  
  
And with that, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her.  
  
- Comedy and Demon's don't mix -  
  
"See...to men, sex is like shopping. They go in, get what they want, then get out. Women...browse!"  
  
Laughter filled the up the club which was packed, all eyes on the comedian that was up front on the small stage. Tables where squished together and servers where walking around passing out drinks and pizza to the people.  
  
"And I find it amazing how women can overreact so much to lets say engagement ring. They go to their office and they have to show EVERYONE!"  
  
More laughter and slight clapping came from the audience.  
  
"Yeah, it's scary because all of a sudden it's: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! How did you notice it?" the comedian batted his eyes as the crowd laughed even more.  
  
"How did I notice? You almost poked my eye out with it!"  
  
Dawn smirked while turning her back to the stage and looked to the bartender who was busy mixing drinks for an order.  
  
"He's good" she commented as the man looked up to her while placing the drinks on the tray in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, and the scary thing is that it's true" he threw her a roughish smirk.  
  
Dawn gave him a mock pout. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Oh come on Dawn, you and I both remember how you reacted to Carla getting married..."  
  
"I was happy for her!" the young girl protested.  
  
"You cried"  
  
"So?!"  
  
"See...when men get married..." the comedian laughed slightly before pulling a serious face. "We don't tell a soul..."  
  
Laughing and clapping sounded the room once more as Dawn picked up the tray and began to wind her way in between the tables before reaching her destination and began to unload the drinks to a newly wed couple.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen they always say you are as good as your audience and I've must have been great because you have been great! Thank you! Goodnight!" the comedian blew them all a kiss before the host came up and shook his hands.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen sit tight because we have another act coming at you...please welcome Drew Harrison!"  
  
"How long have you two been married for?" Dawn asked the couple with a grin as she placed her tray under her arm.  
  
The woman looked up to her with a smile as she slipped her arm through her husbands before happily replying. "Three weeks now"  
  
"Wow, congrats!"  
  
"Thank you" they both grinned at her before she slipped away and headed back to the bar for another tray of drinks.  
  
The bartender, Jake, shook his head at her as she returned. Dawn noticed this and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Dawn just turned away from him, another full tray now balancing carefully on her hand as she went back, weaving between the tables once again.  
  
She was working quickly to get out of people's view range as the new comedian started his act, making the audience laugh, and Dawn found herself laughing now and then. She had one more drink left on her tray and she came to the stop at table 20 at the very back to drop it off.  
  
"Here you are" she said cheerfully as she placed the bottle of beer before the customer.  
  
"Thanks pet, never thought I'd see you working here..."  
  
Dawn had, had her back turned and was beginning to step away before she froze, wait...she knew that voice.  
  
Slowly turning back around, she came face to face with none other then Spike.  
  
"Spike? What are you doing here?" she asked, closing both of her arms around the empty tray in her hands as she raised an eyebrow at the British vampire.  
  
"Well can't a man get a few drinks and laughs?" he asked with a smirk before leaning foreword in his seat.  
  
"Well I guess so..." she shrugged lightly before glancing up to the clock, then back to him.  
  
"When do you get off?" he asked.  
  
"Fifteen minutes, why?"  
  
He let a loose shrug roll off his shoulders. "Thought we could talk, seeing how I'm back for a bit, want to know how the little Nib-"  
  
Dawn raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to correct him but he bet her to it.  
  
"I mean, to see how you're doing..."  
  
"Well, I'm almost finished up here" she informed him and he nodded.  
  
"Alright"  
  
She shot him a small smile before turning on her heel and walked off.  
  
Once she was out of his view, she let out a breath that she had been holding. Why? Hell she didn't even know.  
  
Maybe she just needed some air...  
  
Yeah, that's probably it...  
  
Dawn looked around before going behind the counter and out the back door, letting the fresh air fill her senses, of course, before smoke replaced it.  
  
Ah yes, this is where the smokers came... How stupid of her to forget.  
  
"Hey Dawn" a voice purred to her right and she turned to face her old friend Janice, who was holding a cigarette in her hand.  
  
Dawn smiled "Hey, I thought you were quitting"  
  
Janice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that lasted...an hour...so..." she had that mischievous glint in her eye as she stamped her stick on the ground and pulled her friend aside. "Who's the hottie?"  
  
"What?" Dawn's eyebrows knitted together into a questioning look.  
  
"The blonde at the back! He's been there all night! I've tried everything to talk to him and you just walk up to him and he talks to you as if you two were friends!"  
  
"Oh! You mean Spike?"  
  
"Is that his name?"  
  
"Yeah" Dawn nodded, crossing her arms over her chest for some warmth.  
  
"Sound dangerous..."  
  
It was the brunettes turn to roll her eyes. "Not really, I mean he can't hurt anyone because of the-"she stopped after seeing Janice's confused look. "I mean..."  
  
Janice shook it off with her head. "Anyways...do you know him? Do you have his number? Does he have friends?" she asked quickly with a smirk.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down girl! Yeah I know him, and I don't think he has a number...and I'm not sure about friends..."  
  
"Ohh...a loner eh?"  
  
"Well...I guess...but I wouldn't really try anything with him" Dawn said thoughtfully.  
  
"I get it..."  
  
Her green eyes rested back on her friend, who was lighting up another cigarette.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You don't want me moving in on your territory!"  
  
"What?! No! Spike is not my territory!"  
  
"So he's open?"  
  
"Well yeah but-"  
  
"Great! Go back in there and talk about me!" Janice said with a grin while pushing the protesting girl towards the door.  
  
"Janice! But-wait! No!"  
  
"Come on girl! You SAID he was open territory! I'm interested!"  
  
Dawn sighed. "Alright fine..." she mumbled before grabbing the door handle and pulled it open.  
  
The sound of clapping filled her ears once she reached the club again and she glanced over to where Spike was drinking his beer.  
  
She sighed. Why was she so nervous?!  
  
Must be because of that dream...  
  
Dawn shuddered at the thought.  
  
Yeah, that's probably it. The dream, blame it all on the dream.  
  
Why was she nervous? The dream!  
  
Sucking in a breath, she began to wind her way over to his table before pulling a smile.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Spike's blue gaze snapped up and met hers before a smirk pulled at his pale lips. "Hey" his foot pushed on the chair across from him, making it slide out before straightening slightly in his seat. "Have a seat"  
  
Dawn nodded before sitting down and looked around the area, then up to the comedian who was giving his thanks before the host came back up.  
  
"So...when did you start working here?" Spike asked, his eyes looking straight into hers, and truth to be told, it was making Dawn slightly uncomfortable.  
  
She shifted slightly in her seat while brushing her hair back. "Well, when I started having money troubles, which was roughly...two years ago"  
  
The vampire's eyebrows shot up at this. "Wow...started working here even though you can't drink"  
  
"It's not like I haven't!" she shot quickly before looking away from him. "My roommate's dad owns the place, so he pulled some strings" she explained.  
  
Spike nodded as he downed the rest of his beer and set it down on the table.  
  
By now, the club was starting to clear out, and only a few people remained to finish off their drinks and talk with one another.  
  
They had switched over to the radio over head as they usually did and a song started playing softly, one Dawn knew well too.  
  
-Don't worry 'bout one thing  
  
Don't worry 'bout nothing  
  
She said I'm not gonna let this one go-  
  
They soon fell into slightly comfortable conversation, talking about what each other had been doing lately with their lives and such. Yet the question from last night kept on nagging at the back of Dawn's mind, and she had a slightly suspicion that Spike knew what it was.  
  
- Nobody's on my side  
  
Nobody seems to see  
  
How much, how deep, how far these things can be-  
  
"Spike..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What ARE you exactly doing back in Sunnydale? I mean, there's nothing really here anymore to bring you back or anything..."  
  
Spike smirked as he leaned back in his seat, but kept his gaze on her.  
  
"Wondering when you'd be asking that..."  
  
She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest while waiting for his reply. -My eyes are dry and I...  
  
My eyes are dry and  
  
I,I still don't even know you  
  
I,I still wish that I could hold you  
  
I,I sometimes wanna die- "Well, I'm really more of passing through..." Dawn looked away from him. "Oh..." He looked at her before leaning foreword. "Yeah, kind of got myself into some trouble with a loan shark...so now I gotta pay up, so I'm on my way to Los Angelus to get some money from a friend" Dawn blinked at him. She remembered Buffy telling her that Angel lived in Los Angelus, and that he and Spike used to work together along with two other vampires. "I thought you hated Angel" -And everywhere I go  
  
And everyone I see  
  
Somehow almost sets me free- Spike narrowed his gaze at her. "What? Of course I do! I'm not asking him!" "Okay! You're not asking him..." Dawn mumbled, with a slight roll of her eyes at his short temper. He sighed before twirling the empty beer bottle on the table in his hand. "I have some people down there that owe me a few things, so I figure I'll go down there, ask them to pay up and pay the loan shark before being on my way" "So, you don't plan on staying in Sunnydale?" Dawn managed to get out. -And the space where we meet  
  
Is diferent from the rest  
  
And I just can't seem to forget that-  
  
The vampire sighed while looking her in the eyes again. "You know I can't pet...too many memories here..." "So?! You all left me and I continued on staying here! I'm doing fine! What makes it so much more different for you?" she snapped at him, glaring at him now. It was a tender subject for her to talk about, especially with him, he had been her last hope and even that was crushed. "Dawn..." She shook her head, looking away from him but didn't plan on storming away like last time, she wanted some more answers. -My eyes are dry and  
  
I,I still don't even know you  
  
I,I still wish that I could hold you  
  
I,I sometimes wanna die  
  
I, sometimes wanna die  
  
I sometimes wanna...- "You staying at your old crypt?" she asked quickly while looking back to him. He swallowed slightly before nodding his head. "Yeah, had to bloody clean the place up, some damn demons took over and left a sodding mess" he shook his head slightly and Dawn smirked slightly. "We'll you haven't been here so I don't blame them" she commented. "Yeah, but still! It's not some junk yard!" he protested, making Dawn laugh slightly. -And you were the start  
  
And now your the end  
  
And you left me with nothing to defend  
  
I need the voice of a good friend- "So...after you pay the loan shark and everything, what do you plan on doing?" Dawn asked while fiddling with the rim of the table cloth. He shrugged. "Don't know yet, might go traveling a bit, find someone who can get this bloody chip out of my head..." "Still there huh?" "Yeah, but I think it's slowly wearing down..." She nodded slightly while looking behind her to the empty stage, then back at him. "Found out that I could actually hurt someone as long as they let me..." he shook his head with a roll of his blue eyes. "Like that would bloody happen" Dawn smirked slightly. "Do you really expect anyone too?" -Can't stop myself from laughing  
  
No matter how sad these things can be  
  
These things can be- Another question was pulling at Dawn's mind and she finally decided to let it loose into the open. "If you do get the chip out and everything...are you going to go back to the way you used to be?" Spike averted his eyes up to the ceiling as he replied. "Don't even know anymore" he let out a short laugh. "Had it in there for years now, I mean, what's the point anymore right?" at that question he looked back down at her, seeing her nod slightly. They stayed silent for a few moments before an idea struck Dawn. "Well, since you're going down to Los Angelus...mind having one more passenger?" she asked.  
  
-My eyes are dry and  
  
I,I still don't even know you  
  
I,I still wish that I could hold you  
  
I,I sometimes wanna die-  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I got accepted to this dance school that's down there, and I don't have a car or much money..."  
  
He studied her for a few moments, making Dawn shift some more in her seat.  
  
"I mean you don't have to or anything but-"  
  
"Alright"  
  
She blinked. "What"  
  
"I said alright" he repeated with a smirk.  
  
Dawn grinned. "Great! Thanks Spike! When do you leave?"  
  
"I was aiming for tomorrow morning" he said as he leaned back into his seat some more.  
  
"But I thought vampires weren't aloud into the sunlight"  
  
"Nah, urban myth..." he said with a serious face.  
  
"What? But..."  
  
"I'm kidding..." he explained with a smirk.  
  
"Oh...heh, right..."  
  
"My car's windshields are painted black so there's no problem"  
  
"How can you see?" she asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"There's a part that's not painted black for that..." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
She nodded slightly before shrugging her shoulders. "Well, if you want, I could drive during the day...I mean, I do have my license and all..."  
  
He looked at her again before shrugging as well. "Yeah alright"  
  
The song slowly came to an end and they were pretty much the only people left in there.  
  
-I sometimes wanna...-  
  
Dawn looked up to the clock and blinked. "I guess I better be going..."  
  
Spike looked up to the clock as well before rising from his seat. "Yeah, me too, got to get my stuff ready for tomorrow"  
  
Dawn nodded. "I'll meet you at your crypt first thing in the morning"  
  
Spike nodded before Dawn stood up and picked up his bottle before going back to the bar. When she came back, he was already gone.  
  
Shrugging, she slipped into her coat before locking up the place and made her way down the street and towards her apartment. She may have her license, but she didn't exactly have enough money for a car quite yet.  
  
Dawn looked up to the sky and sighed, watching her breath disappear into the crisp air. This was going well, she would be on her way to Los Angelus, and would be there by Thursday without any trouble at all.  
  
She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the sound of footsteps echoing from behind her.  
  
It was when a hand grabbed her shoulder did she jump and spin around to face a large and VERY ugly demon with a drooling mouth, sharp yellow teeth, acid green eyes with yellow pupils and scaly skin.  
  
She let a short scream out as its arm swept her aside and she flew into the air before landing hard on the ground.  
  
She groaned while pushing herself up. After all those years with Buffy, you'd think she'd be used to the pain of being thrown around.  
  
The demon approached her and she raised her right leg before kicking the thing in its chest, knocking him back slightly.  
  
And that's when she heard a low growl from behind her.  
  
Spinning on her heel, she came face to face with another one of the demons.  
  
Taking a step back, she noticed two other ones behind it.  
  
But that was all she saw before everything went black. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Well, I hope this chapter was long enough for all of you!  
  
I won't be updating for a while though, on account that I'm going to my dad's and he doesn't have internet at the moment, then I'm off for a little family reunion.  
  
Anyways, please, please, PLEASE review!  
  
M.Parker. 


	5. Waking up: Glarg?

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but I do own an elastic band ball!  
  
Well, the family reunion was great! Got major sunburn that hurts like a bitch if I do certain things, but that's the way it works I guess. And I'm sorry if the last chapter, at the very end, it was all bunched together, I tried fixing it! Honestly I did! But I was checking it out today and I don't think it is anymore. Anyways, here's your next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
- Last Chapter -  
  
Taking a step back, she noticed two other ones behind it.  
  
But that was all she saw before everything went black.  
  
- Waking up: Glarg? -  
  
Dawn groaned but refused to open her eyes.  
  
Everything was flooding back to her.  
  
The club  
  
Janice  
  
Spike  
  
And oh yeah...those pesky demons  
  
'Maybe if I don't open my eyes, I won't have to see what's left of my body' she thinks while squeezing her eyes shut, keeping her ears open though for any hints of demonic sounds.  
  
Nothing  
  
Dead silence  
  
Except for...  
  
A TV?  
  
Yes! That's what it was  
  
But why would a demon have a TV?  
  
Surely they weren't smart enough to even know what it was!  
  
But that's what she heard, a TV that was low on the volume.  
  
Yet it sounded like a soap opera was playing on it...  
  
Dawn snorted inwardly.  
  
Demon's watching a soap opera...okay, THIS she HAD to see...  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
Her body, 't move it, it seemed.  
  
'Aw shit!' Dawn struggled slightly before finally she was able to move her arms.  
  
It seemed something was bound around her.  
  
Looking down, she found a blanket wrapped around her body.  
  
What?  
  
A blanket?  
  
Those demons didn't really give off a 'nice vibe'  
  
So why was there a blanket around her?  
  
Looking around some more, she made an important discovery.  
  
She was on a couch.  
  
Yes, THAT was her important discovery.  
  
'Jack was right, no more coolers for me...'  
  
The smell of tobacco filled her senses and she blinked before lifting her hand and waved it way.  
  
Smoking demons?  
  
Didn't seem right  
  
The only person she knew who smoked was...  
  
Spike.  
  
The eighteen year old let out a load and painful groan as her arms started to ach suddenly, and it felt like her skin was ripping apart!  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
She fell back onto the couch and groaned again as she felt a searing hot white pain shoot up her arms and to her head.  
  
Her vision became blurred.  
  
And her eyes were watering from the smoke.  
  
Great, just peachy...  
  
"Dawn?" the voice repeated.  
  
She felt some weight being pushed down by her waist where some of the couch was probably showing.  
  
"Ugh...glarg..."  
  
Yes  
  
That was her BRILLIANT response.  
  
Glarg.  
  
Let me repeat that...  
  
Glarg.  
  
Brilliant really...  
  
Glarg.  
  
Add that to her vocabulary...  
  
Dawn felt cool fingers brush against her cheek before they gently pulled the hair that was uncomfortably in her mouth she noticed, out of her mouth and behind her ear.  
  
But honestly...  
  
Glarg?  
  
Glarg?!  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut again, feeling the tears from her eyes roll down her cheek before she finally opened her eyes again before coming face to face with...  
  
Jack.  
  
Yup...that's right  
  
Jack  
  
From the club  
  
Bartender Jack  
  
"J-Jack?"  
  
"Hey, glad you came back to earth" he grinned and watched as she slowly began to push herself up with her arms. Wincing now and then at the pain, then she felt his hands help her up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, I was walking out of the club, after successfully getting your friend, Janice's number, who I'm dieing to call right now...apart from her smoking she is so-"  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Right, sorry, anyways, I was walking down the street towards my car, when I saw you unconscious on the ground, and a bunch of these weird looking guys surrounding you. But there was this other guy there too...had REALLY blonde hair..."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Jack blinked before shrugging. "Sure, anyways, he caught me watching and ordered me to take you to my place then he just left and I painfully managed to pull you into my car and drove you here were you've been knocked out for hours..."  
  
"Spike saved me?" she repeated, mainly to herself.  
  
"You should think of cutting back on the brownie bombs, I was hardly able to carry you up the stairs!"  
  
"I have to go see him..." she mumbled before starting to sit up.  
  
And then she let out a yelp and fell painfully back.  
  
She heard Jack sigh next to her as he brushed some more of her hair out of her face.  
  
"You should take it easy..."  
  
"I have to go see him though!" she protested.  
  
"Why?" his eyebrows knitted together into a quizzical look.  
  
"Because! He's my ride to Los Angeles tomorrow! And if he thinks I'm hurt he probably won't take me! And why the HELL are you watching a soap opera?!" she blurted out finally.  
  
Jack turned red before looking away.  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Jack"  
  
"I was just flipping!"  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Flipping!"  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Flipping actions going on here you know!"  
  
Dawn gave him a scowl before repeating his name in a demanding tone. "Jack"  
  
"Ah shut up, everyone has flaws Miss Brownie-bombs..."  
  
She smirked slightly before coughing from the smoke.  
  
"And the smoke?"  
  
"Well, seeing how Janice smokes and crap I thought-"  
  
"JACK!" She grabbed the pillow behind him before whipping it at him.  
  
"Ack! Hey! What's that for?!"  
  
"You are NOT smoking!"  
  
"Okay! I'm not smoking!"  
  
Dawn gave him a glare before letting her head fall back on the couch and closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
"But I have to see him, then I have to go and pack..." she mumbled.  
  
"Nuh uh! No way! I am NOT letting you go outside after what happened!"  
  
"Aw, Jack..." she pleaded.  
  
"No!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No way, Hoezae!"  
  
"I'll give you Janice's page number!"  
  
Jack watched her for a few moments before sighing.  
  
"Alright, fine!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
He was currently mumbling something under his breath.  
  
"...can you help me up?" Dawn asked while struggling.  
  
He stood up and began to carefully hull her up into a sitting position.  
  
"I'm not sure about this Dawn...you're really hurt and you look like shit"  
  
"Gee, thanks" her green eyes rolled slightly as she began to stand.  
  
Soon she was slowly heading towards the door with the help of Jack of course.  
  
"Dawn..."  
  
"I'll be fine!"  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"Really! Watch!"  
  
And with the that, she pushed herself away from him and lifted her foot to step away...  
  
Right before she began best friends with his bookshelf.  
  
Groaning, she rubbed her forehead and pushed herself back up.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah, real graceful there Dawnie"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"What the- Sex and its pleasures? EW!"  
  
"Give me that!" Jack snatched the book away from her hands and threw it towards his couch before opening the door for her.  
  
"Just go before I change my mind"  
  
Dawn smiled before giving him a light and weak hug.  
  
"Thanks again Jack...for everything"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...go!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- A short chapter yes...but it has comedy!  
  
It's funny, because this is usually how me and my best friend Steven role play...always comedy like this...heh, guess he inspired me! Aww...  
  
Oh, and another thing, the word glarg? Not mine, it's Steven! Mwahaha...don't tell him though!  
  
Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Review!  
  
Please?  
  
Come on!  
  
You know you want too...  
  
Review...review...review...review...  
  
Yeah I'll stop now...until next time!  
  
M.Parker. 


	6. Left in the Dark

Disclaimer: I, Mariah Parker (yes that's my full name), do not, and never will, own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But! I own two of the series books! Too bad they don't make Dawn and Spike books huh?  
  
FYI: It's going to be a long ways from now, but there is going to be a major twist in this story; I'm half scared to write it though because I don't want flames! –holds up umbrella- but, something is going to happen to Dawn, I'm not telling what, but only that it's BIG.  
  
Also, There is going to be comedy and crap in this, like I've said before, too bad they only let you have two of the description thingy's of the story. But that's probably for the better seeing how mine would probably have all of them... –sheepish grin-  
  
Wow! I am so proud of myself! Usually by now I'd stop writing a story... Me and my bad habits... honestly...  
  
Well, I guess I should stop babbling now and give you the chapter!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Last Chapter –  
  
Dawn smiled before giving him a light and weak hug.  
  
"Thanks again Jack...for everything"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...go!"  
  
- Left in the Dark -  
  
- - Spike's POV - -  
  
I watched as the smoke curled and swam towards my dark ceiling.  
  
It was as if it was the only light in the crypt.  
  
The only source of real life.  
  
But all living things came to an end.  
  
And I found it odd how I just lit this cigarette and watched it burn its life away instead of stealing it from the cancer stick.  
  
Those demons...  
  
They attacked her to get to me.  
  
I caused her to get hurt.  
  
I should have taken their warning...  
  
But...of course...I didn't.  
  
Usually don't.  
  
Blew it this time didn't I?  
  
Usually do anyways.  
  
So why is this time different?  
  
Simple...  
  
Buffy wanted me to protect her younger sister...  
  
And what do I do?  
  
Leave bloody town, that's what!  
  
She was right...  
  
What makes it so different for me that I had to leave town?  
  
Because right next to the chair I'm sitting in is where the Slayer and I made love?  
  
I know now that was the ONLY reason why I left...  
  
Couldn't take living without her...  
  
Well Spike, you really fucked things up...  
  
Nothing new there anyways...  
  
The demons had spotted me, I knew that. I didn't care though, what could they do to me?  
  
Oh yeah...  
  
Hurt the one person who has ever accepted me...  
  
Dawn  
  
Why couldn't I stop thinking about her?  
  
She's Buffy's younger sister for bloody sakes!  
  
But there she was, drilled into my mind, the sight of her lying on the cold hard ground, knocked unconscious by the Varlark demons.  
  
Sure, I made the Varlark's pay...  
  
Luckily that bartender from Dawn's work came by...  
  
Wouldn't be able to look at her if I brought her back here...  
  
The burn in my fingertips made me look back down to the cigarette...or what was left of it.  
  
I watched as it fell from my hand and down to the ground by my foot where I stomped on it.  
  
Tilting my head back, I gazed at my ceiling before closing my eyes and pulled in an un-necessary breath.  
  
In my other hand rested a half empty vodka bottle, I raised my head to look at it before my ears picked up the soft sound of footsteps outside my door, and the gentle whisper of breathing.  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows together before rising from my seat, setting the bottle down on the floor before going over to the door and listened carefully.  
  
Whatever it was, it was about 10 feet away.  
  
Better not be those sodding Yickertak's coming back with another 'warning'.  
  
Most annoying demon there was out there; Yickertak's...won't bloody leave you alone...  
  
I felt my face morph into my Vampire face and reached for the doorknob, waiting for whatever it was to come closer.  
  
It was when I heard it come to a stop in front of my door, I yanked the door open and let a low growl erupt from the back of my throat.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
It sounded like a girlish scream...wait? Girlish? That's not right...Yickertak's don't make that noise...  
  
My face changed back to it's normal...or human, state before I gazed at the girl before me.  
  
Dawn.  
  
"Oh...you, what are you doing here at this hour?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting back together as I crossed my arms in front of me.  
  
"I wanted and...Thank you. You know, for what you did for me earlier..." she said slowly.  
  
I noticed she was also crossing her arms, very slowly and painfully though.  
  
I nodded slightly at her words, but kept my gaze on her arms.  
  
"So...how's your arms?" I asked finally.  
  
She blinked at my question before replying with a shrug. "They're fine"  
  
I also noticed that she was tugging her jean jacket tighter around her.  
  
"Oh! in" I muttered quickly while taking a step back to make room for her before turning my back on her completely and picked up the vodka bottle again.  
  
As I turned back to her, I noticed that she was slowly stepping in, then carefully closed the door behind her.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" I asked with an amused smirk.  
  
"Yeah, no problem" she offered me a small smile while still looking around. "I see this place hasn't changed so much..."  
  
I rolled a shrug off my shoulders. "Well, took me forever to get it back to this way"  
  
She gave me a smirk as a reply.  
  
Silence split through us, and I took a gulp of my drink as she continued to look around.  
  
I watched her as she did this, trying to read her facial expression, but I couldn't.  
  
Finally, her green eyes met mine.  
  
"Dawn, I don't think it's such a good idea for you to come to Los Angeles..." I stated while placing the now empty bottle down.  
  
She let out a short and forced laugh. "Funny, I knew you'd say that..."  
  
I blinked at her, a puzzled look on my face.  
  
"But I'm still coming" she stated as if it was a known fact that I didn't know about.  
  
I opened my mouth to protest, yet she had cut me short.  
  
"Spike, I need to go down to Los Angeles...The lady that called me yesterday wants me down there by Thursday...and seeing how it's Monday...I don't have much time. So please...let me come with you"  
  
I starred at her long and hard before closing my mouth and setting my jaw.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Alright fine! But if you get hurt...you can't blame me for anything. Got it?"  
  
She smiled before advancing me and hugged me around the neck.  
  
I won't lie...this took me by surprise.  
  
I don't usually get hugged that much.  
  
Only by her really.  
  
Hell, the last hug I got was when I had left Sunnydale...  
  
She sure did grow a lot since the last time though...before Dawn could only hug me around the middle.  
  
And here she was  
  
Almost as tall as me.  
  
Her grip on me finally loosened, and she took a step back.  
  
"Well, I guess I better be going now...still have to pack and stuff"  
  
I gave her a curt nod before she turned her back on me and headed for the door.  
  
I couldn't help but examine her from behind.  
  
She sure has grown a lot.  
  
Yet was still the same Dawn that I remember...  
  
I grinned slightly as she turned back to me, and my grin disappeared quickly.  
  
"I'll come back over in a few hours, seeing how it's almost day light"  
  
"A'ight" was my reply.  
  
And with that, she turned back around, opened the door, and stepped out of my crypt, and into the outside world, where anything could get at her like the Varlarks today.  
  
"See you in a few hours..." I mumbled mostly to myself as I turned around and headed back to my chair as the door closed with a click.  
  
And I was left alone in the dark again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A very short chapter, I know, I know...  
  
But I need to pace myself, I usually rush things!  
  
Anyways, I'd love you if you reviewed!  
  
I'll even give you a Spike plushie! -  
  
M.Parker 


	7. Alien's stole our car?

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer...or Spike plushies...but I own my cow plushie!!! –huggles it-

Anyways you guys been great, this has to be the most reviews I've gotten on a story...yet I can't help but feel that I want more! More! MORE I TELL YOU!

Alright, enough hungry talk...

Me bad...

Me start another story...

So I'm trying to balance both out...

BUT! If I don't update this one right away...and you like Card Captor Sakura...feel free to check out my other story!

And now...I give you...the seventh chapter!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Last Chapter –

"I'll come back over in a few hours, seeing how it's almost day light"

"A'ight" was my reply.

And with that, she turned back around, opened the door, and stepped out of my crypt, and into the outside world, where anything could get at her like the Varlarks today.

"See you in a few hours..." I mumbled mostly to myself as I turned around and headed back to my chair as the door closed with a click.

And I was left alone in the dark again.

- An alien stole out car? -

"Oh! I love this song!" Dawn exclaimed while reaching over to the radio and turned up the volume dial.

Spike looked over to her, black blanket tossed over his head, even though his side of the windshield was painted completely black, and he raised an eyebrow before leaning his head back and closed his eyes.

-Went back home again,

This sucks, gotta pack up and leave again

Say goodbye to all my friends,

Can't say when I'll be there again

It's time now to turn around

Turn my back on everything

Turn my back on everything

Yeah-

His bright blue eyes opened back up as he looked over to her with a questioning look.

She was singing.

And she was singing pretty damn well.

Hitting every note perfectly as far as he could tell, seeing how he couldn't hear a single beat being missed from the radio.

-Everything's changing when I turn around,

All out of my control,

I'm a mobile

Everything's changing when I turn around,

All out of my control,

I'm a mobile.

Ouhh yea-

She wasn't looking at him as she leaned foreword in the seat to see if any car's were coming from her side before she moved the car foreword again and onto the freeway, all the time still singing to the song.

Spike couldn't help but let a small smirk appear on the corners of his lips as he leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes again.

-Start back at this life,

Stretch myself back into the vibe

I'm waking up to say I've tried,

Instead of waking up to another T.V Guide

It's time now to turn around

Turn and walk on this crazy ground...-

'Did she take singing lessons or something?' Spike thought while opening his eyes again and straightened in the seat while looking over to her. 'Don't remember her singing before..."

Dawn looked back over to him and gave him a smile while continuing to drive on.

'Well maybe if you stuck around you could have found out...' Spike thought coldly to himself and let out a sigh.

-Everything's changing when I turn around,

All out of my control,

I'm a mobile

Everything's changing out of what I know,

Everywhere I go,

I'm a mobile.

I'm a mobile.-

She had started moving her head along with the music while glancing over to him with her warm smiles while continuing to sing.

"This is going to be a LONG trip..." Spike mumbled under the music.

-Hanging from the ceiling

Life's a mobile

Spinning 'round with mixed feelings

Crazy and wild

Sometimes I wanna scream out loud-

There was a break in the song for the guitar playing and Dawn continued to dance a little in the car, glancing over to spike to see him smirking and she laughed slightly but didn't get embarrassed.

She just continued doing it.

'It will be a long trip...but certainly not enjoyable...' he thinks again with a smug look.

-Everything's changing everywhere I go

All out of my control

Everything's changing everywhere I go

Out of what I know

Yeah, yeah, yeah

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la...

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la...

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la...

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la...-

Spike kept on watching her as she sang, dance AND drove!

Talk about multitasking...

Of course, he's done that before...

But no one needed to know of THAT now did they?

-Everything's changing when I turn around,

All out of my control,

I'm a mobile

Everything's changing out of what I know,

Everywhere I go,

I'm a mobile.-

Her green eyes glazed back over to him for a brief second before back to the road.

Had he really been starring that long?

The vampire blinked and looked away, starring at the black paint on the windshield in GREAT interest.

-Everywhere I go

I'm a mobile-

She reached over and turned the volume back down before glancing to him then the road.

"Am I THAT bad?" she asked with a smirk.

Spike's head snapped back over to her and his eyebrows knitted together.

"What?"

"My singing" she laughed slightly. "You were looking at me funny"

"Oh, no, not that..."

She nodded while keeping her eyes on the road before he spoke again.

"Did...you get singing lessons?"

Dawn laughed. "I wish!"

His eyebrow rose and a smirk came to his face again. "Don't remember singing before..."

Dawn glanced at him with a small sigh. "Yeah well, you probably wouldn't have noticed anyways..."

"What does-"

"All those times you were after my sister..."

That struck Spike hard and he opened his mouth to protest but she wasn't finished.

"And don't try denying it Spike; I know if I were you I wouldn't be paying attention to my love's little sister..."

"Dawn..."

She shook her head and looked at him with a small smile.

"No problem okay?"

The car started to slow down and Spike started thinking that she was going to pull over or something.

He looked at her with a puzzled look.

In which she had returned.

That's not good...

He watched her as she quickly turned the steering wheel to get off the road before the car stopped completely.

"I think there's a problem now..." she said, looking over to him with a sheepish smile.

"What-"

"Out of gas..."

Spike starred at her before shutting his eyes and swore. "Aw fuck!"

Click

He looked over and was met with blinding light.

"Hey! Watch it!" he yelled, throwing the blanket over himself as the car door slammed shut.

He peered out of his blanket and to the spot he had not painted for Dawn to see.

She was standing there, hands in the back pockets of her low ride jeans, starring out before she turned and looked back at him through the windshield.

"Are we in Sunnydale?" Spike yelled for her to hear.

Her brown head shook gently before he saw her sighing.

"Oh Bugger!" he growled.

She opened the car door and got back inside, ignoring Spike's shouts about the sunlight.

He lowered the blanket and looked over to her.

"Where there any buildings near by?"

"There's a gas station about 30 feet off..."

"Well that's good..."

"I can't push the car that far!" Dawn said, looking over to him.

"Alright, alright...we'll walk over there and just leave the car here..."

"Want me to just go?" Dawn asked.

"Nah...need to stretch my legs a little..." he glanced over to the window. "Maybe run a little..."

Dawn smiled slightly.

"Alright, you have a gas can in the trunk?"

"Er...was I supposed to?"

Dawn sighed, letting her forehead rest on the steering wheel. "Alright, I guess we could ask them to help us push it over..."

He nodded before opening the car door with the blanket over his head, as Dawn got out from the other side.

Spike looked around, seeing a VERY dirty gas station stand, not so tall, a little ways away.

"Right...bet the bloody gas isn't even good..." he mumbled as he followed her over to it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few short minutes later and they were finally in the small store.

Spike pulled the blanket off and sighed, watching some smoke rise off from his skin.

"Bugger..."

He looked up to see the woman with a mullet behind the counter looking at him oddly.

"I got...extreme...skin cancer?"

She simply nodded slightly before he walked over as Dawn looked around the tiny store, seeing a bunch of couples picking up some snacks, or standing outside having a smoke.

She looked out the dirty window to see a large bus parked there.

"Alright people! We're going to stop here for 10 minutes; the woman's bathroom is broken but the men's works fine..."

Her green eyes snapped over to a brown haired man who just walked in, having a little 'too' much enthusiasm she thought.

The sounds of groaning filled her ears as people started to head towards the men's bathroom.

"Hey"

Dawn snapped her head over to Spike who was still smoking slightly.

"The lady said that two people will help push the car over" he informed and she nodded.

"You stay here and..." her eyes looked up him and down, "cool off, I'll go with them"

"You sure? They don't really look that...trustable..." Spike mumbled in her ear and she looked behind him to see two men stand by the door waiting for them; both had visible dirt on their faces, and a scowl to match.

She looked back up to him and nodded slightly. "I'll be fine"

Brushing past him, she walked over to them and said hi before turning back to him and waved slightly, then left the tiny store.

"Sorry for bothering you, it's just, he has this...skin condition and I can't push it by myself..." Dawn explained with a smile to the two men.

"Naw, it's fine, we's don't get much business around here's anyways" the larger one said with a near toothless grin.

"Yeah! It's out pleasure ma'am!" the other one piped up with another toothless grin.

"Well, thank you" Dawn said with another smile.

"Er...where did you say your car was?" the larger one spoke.

"Huh? Oh it should be..." she turned her head, only to be faced with nothing.

"Right...here..."

"Oh...Frank! It happened again!" the smaller one cooed with wide eyes.

"What?" Dawn asked.

The larger one looked at her with a scared look. "There's been missing car's going on around here lately...they says it's an alien!"

Dawn let out a sigh. "Nah...It probably was just some loser's stealing cars...crap..." she muttered bitterly under her breath.

She turned around and ran her fingers roughly through her hair.

Great...

Now what?

"Sorry Ma'am..." the smaller one, Frank, piped up with a bow of his head.

She shook her head. "It's not you're fault...you guys have a phone in the store right?" she asked and they both nodded.

She smiled. "Alright then"

And they began to head back to the gas station.

Once they were in there, Spike walked up to her.

"Where's the car?"

She looked at him. "Stolen"

"What?!"

"Don't worry, they have a phone here, I'm going to call a friend to come pick us up" she explained before heading towards the back.

She placed her quarter in and began dialing Jack's cellphone.

"Come on...pick up..."

"Hi, you have reached Jack's cell...I'm not here-"

She hung up the phone and sighed.

"Damnit"

"Something the matter dear?"

Dawn looked over to her left to see an elderly woman stand there, with white hair and a plump figure.

"Oh...no..."

"That's good!" she smiled before walking away.

"Wait! I mean, you're on that bus right?"

She turned back around and nodded with the same smile.

"Where is it heading?" Dawn asked.

"Oh well...many places really...It's traveling through California...we're headed to Los Angeles next"

Dawn's face brightened.

"This is me and Hubert's fifth time on the anniversary bus..."

"A-anniversary?"

"Well yes dear! What else?"

"Okay...thank you"

"Oh no problem..." she smiled before walking away again.

Dawn sighed while looking over to Spike.

Great, what were they going to do?

She continued looking at him, racking her brain to figure out what to do.

Her green eyes looked over to the window, seeing the bus standing out there, some people, mostly seniors, board onto it.

Dawn continued watching them before smirking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahaha! I had SO much fun writing this chapter! I hope you liked it!

Oh, I do not own the song Mobile by Avril Lavinge by the way...

Anyways...PLEASE review!! I'm begging you!

M.Parker


	8. Going from 2000’s, to the 60’s and then ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I just own this plot and the old people...Lucky me...

And is it really; No way Jose? Wow, I need to learn some Mexican!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Last Chapter –

She continued looking at him, racking her brain to figure out what to do.

Her green eyes looked over to the window, seeing the bus standing out there, some people, mostly seniors, board onto it.

Dawn continued watching them before smirking.

- Going from 2000's, to the 60's and then the 70's -

"Come with me..." Dawn mumbled, grabbing Spike's arm and led him to the corner of the store, ignoring his shouts of protest.

"What? Is your friend coming?" he asked, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Well...no."

"Fuck!" his blue eyes trailed away from her green ones and rested on the chips rack.

"But! I have a plan!" she said quickly, gaining his eye contact again.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see that bus out there?"

Spike took a moment to quickly glance over to it before looking back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I figured we could just ask them for a ride, they're headed to Los Angeles anyways..." she mumbled.

He let a long sigh pass his pale lips.

"Alright..."

Dawn smiled at him. "Great! I'll go inform the tour guide!" she said cheerfully before heading out the door.

Spike watched her leave with a small sigh, before looking over to the cigarettes that lined the wall behind the counter before walking over to the woman behind it and placed some money down.

"Give me your strongest ones..." he mumbled and she nodded before taking the money and turned around, grabbing a crumpled box and handed it to him.

Taking it he nodded a quick thanks before pulling one out and lit it up, letting the smell drown his senses.

Dawn came back and handed him the blanket. "Alright, let's go."

"Now?"

She nodded, looking around at the old people before back at him.

Sighing, the Vampire took his cigarette and stubbed it out on his palm, trying not to wince much, and slipped it into his pocket before throwing the blanket over him and followed her out the door.

"Okay Happy Travelers! Give a big warm welcome to our new bunkers! Mr. and Mrs. Summers!"

A small applause sounded the bus and Spike looked at Dawn with a look of shock and possibly anger. He knew she was keeping something from him!

Mr. Summers?

Mr. Summers?!

"Dawn-"

"Yes dear?" she mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Dear?!"

Dawn gave a small laugh before looking at the tour guide. "Could you excuse us for one moment?"

The guy nodded with a grin but Spike stood his ground. "No! I want to know what's going on!" he hissed at her.

"Go!" she snapped, shoving him out the door.

"Dawn what the hell is going on?!" he yells.

"Shh! Quiet! They'll hear you!" she hissed again, covering his mouth, but he roughly pushed it away.

"Damn right they will!"

"Will you listen to me?! This is our ONLY ride out of here! Don't screw this up!"

Spike starred at her, blanket still over his head. "I just want to know what's going on..." he muttered, giving her a hard stare.

"Well I'm trying too tell you!"

He searched her face as she sighed, looking towards the ground before back up to him.

"It's an anniversary bus; couples go around California and just have a good time..."

He nodded slightly.

"All I'm asking you to do is just PRETEND to be married to each other, only temporary...until we reach Los Angeles okay?"

Spike continued to watch her before letting out a sigh. "Alright fine, but only until we reach Los Angeles got it?"

"Thanks honey" she smirked while climbing back onto the bus.

He opened his mouth to possibly say something rude, but closed it and set his jaw once more as he climbed back on as well.

They took two empty seats somewhere around the middle, with Dawn sitting by the window and Spike trying hard to cover his body with the blanket.

Some of the old folks were starring at him strangely and Dawn looked over to them.

"Skin condition" she explained with a smile and they just nodded before turning away.

"This is a bad idea Dawn...I don't know the first thing about being bloody married..." Spike muttered next to her.

"What? You think I do? I'm just winging it here." Dawn muttered back.

The vampire sighed as he slouched in his seat. "Why do I have a feeling this is going to get all fucked up somehow...?" he mumbled mainly to himself.

"Look, just act as if..." she chose her words carefully before saying them. "Like...I'm you're girlfriend or something, like you were with Dru."

Spike's gaze snapped back over to her and a laughing smirk was on his face. "You really want to do that?"

"Alright bad choice...how about Harmony?"

He groaned at the name.

Dawn sighed. "Man your love life sucks..." she mumbled, starring out the window as they began to pull away.

"You're telling me" he agreed with a smirk.

"Excuse me?"

Dawn blinked and turned around in her seat to face an elderly man possibly in his late 50's.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, not to be rude or anything...but, how long have you two been married for?"

The 18 year old glanced over to her 'husband' before looking back to the man.

"A year tomorrow" she said quickly.

He smiled before adding. "And I was also wondering...where are your wedding rings?"

Dawn glanced down to her hands to find no ring.

And as Spike would have said...

Bugger.

That's when Spike also turned around in his seat with a smug smile and wrapped his arm around Dawn's shoulder.

She couldn't help it, Dawn felt her heart skip one too many beats and a soft blush made its way to her face.

"We eloped" he answered proudly.

The man's eyebrow's rose at the answer.

"That must have been romantic!" the woman next to him, his wife, exclaimed before lightly slapping her husband's arm while hissing. "Why did we ever do that?!"

"You wanted to get married in a church!" he said while looking back to her.

"Well you could have suggested eloping..." the woman muttered, crossing her arms and looked away from him.

Dawn's fake smile slowly faded off her lips as both her and Spike slowly turned back around and faced the front.

"Good save" Dawn mumbled to him.

Spike sighed. "This isn't going to be easy..."

"Right, well, seeing how I didn't get any sleep last night..." Dawn mumbled quietly as she pulled her knees up to her body and turned herself towards the window.

"Wake me when we stop"

Tucking her hand under her head for a temporary pillow, Dawn's eyes slowly closed as she listened to Spike shift about in his seat next to her.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- -

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --

Dawn gazed around the empty street, her eyes cast down to her clothes where she wore what appeared to be an 60 style poodle skirt and a white blouse.

Reaching up, she felt that her hair was now twisted into a French style tight bun.

The street dazzled in the dull grey and black colors, just like in those old movies that she loved to watch so much.

It appeared to be night, as the blindly white streetlamps flickered on down the street, lighting up a figure that was at the other end of the road.

'Who is that?' Dawn thought as she began to walk down the lonely street.

The figure appeared to be wearing a long travel coat, with black work pants and a crisp white shirt underneath. White a hat was placed on his head.

She didn't know why, but suddenly, Dawn broke out into a run, she was running towards the figure, with a feeling of familiarity in the pit of her stomach.

She reached the figure after what seemed forever and she reached up, to gently pull off his hat when...

"Dawn?"

Dawn groaned, her arm felt heavy, must have fallen asleep.

"Dawn? Wake up, we've stopped"

What?

Stopped?

Dawn gazed at the figure before her again, only to find him slowly fading away.

Looking around, she also found that the whole street was just melting away to nothing.

And she was left alone in the dark.

"Dawn! Bloody hell woman! Wake up already!"

She slowly opened her eyes, coming face to face with bright blue ones.

"Finally...I think you've put my whole bloody arm to sleep..." Spike grumbled.

Dawn straightened.

"What's going on?"

"We've stopped, half way through your sleep you leaned over on me and started mumbling in your sleep" he explained while standing up.

She peered outside to find that it was now night time, and they appeared to have stopped at a highway motel.

"Where are we?"

"Satserville"

"Where the hell is that?"

"No one really knows..." Spike smirked as he boarded off the bus.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Dawn exclaimed, quickly following him.

They entered the lobby of the motel and she took in her surroundings.

The whole motel seemed to be hung up on the retro 70's look, from the ugly orange walls, down to the puke green shag carpeting.

Xander would have made a snide remark if he ever stepped in here...

At the thought, Dawn couldn't help but smile softly as she remembered her old crush.

The sudden touch of someone's hand on the small of her back brought her back to reality, and she looked up to the vampire next to her as he motioned her foreword.

"Hello, my name is Quan and I'm the owner of Rusty's Motel!" the clerk, well, Quan chirped with a grin.

"Er, hi...we need a room"

"Of course! I'm guessing you two are just recently married right?" he asked with that same stupid grin.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah" Spike mumbled, watching as he turned around and grabbed a key off one of the hooks.

"Well then you're sure to enjoy this room, honeymoon suite!"

"Thank you" Dawn mumbled with a smile as she took the key and walked away with Spike close behind.

"Is it just me or do we keep on running into FAR too cheerful people today?" Dawn mumbled.

"Ah, don't fret pet, they probably all got botox on the same day"

Dawn couldn't help but laugh slightly as they walked up to their motel room door.

Placing the key in, she unlocked the door and swung it wide open.

Despite the motel lobby, the honeymoon suite was actually quite roomy. The whole room was painted a royal blue, the bed was in the middle of it, odd sorts of paintings hanged on the wall, right at the foot of the bed was an old style TV, and blue glass tiles were on the wall to the left of the TV, where a small opening was, which led to the bathroom.

"Well, better then what I expected..." Spike commented.

Dawn walked foreword and headed into the bathroom.

"No way!"

She heard Spike toss his duster jacket onto the chair that was in the corner of the room.

"Look at the size of this bathtub!"

She gazed at the black marble bathtub in awe before she spelt smoke. Peering out of the bathroom opening she saw Spike lit up a cigarette.

"Spike!"

He looked up to her as he pulled the cancer stick away form his mouth.

"What?"

"No smoking!" Dawn scolded.

He gazed around the room before looking back over to her with a shrug.

"Don't see no sign love..."

"Do you WANT me to get second hand smoke?" she placed a hand on her hip.

Spike sighed and gave her a fixed glare.

"Alright fine! Bloody go outside...looks like we have a porch anyways..." he grumbled, heading for the sliding glass doors and stepped outside into the cool air.

Dawn looked back to the bathtub with an excited smirk as she turned the silver taps on until she got it to the temperature she liked and began to peel off her clothes.

Climbing into it, she let out a satisfying sigh and closed her eyes.

She heard Spike open the sliding glass door again but didn't pay any attention.

She was one with the bathtub.

Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all...

And pretending to be married to Spike wasn't all that bad...

Piece of cake...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! Finally updated on this thing

Oh, FYI, the whole, pretending to be married, the anniversary bus, and the honeymoon suite I kind of got from the movie Forces of Nature...which I didn't get to see the end off... –mutters-

Anyways, I won't be updating possibly until September fifth, this on account of two things.

-I am going to my dad's house and he does have a computer, well not one with the internet working.

-I am also going to Toronto straight after for two weeks...HELL YA!!

But, maybe I could update sooner then the fifth if I got some reviews... –wink, wink, nudge, nudge-

Until next time!

M.Parker


	9. Just do it

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy! But I own old people! Yay me!

- Last Chapter –

Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all...

And pretending to be married to Spike wasn't all that bad...

Piece of cake...

- Just do it -

Spike was flipping through the channels on the small TV that the motel provided when Dawn came out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a house coat that was in one of the closets.

"Hey"

Spike's blue eyes looked up to her before returning to the TV.

"Hi"

"What are you doing?" she asked, going over to the closet again and opened it.

"Flipping"

"Sounds...interesting" she said slowly with a smirk and Spike switched the TV off and looked over to her, seeing her holding up a white dress that was in it.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"One of the ladies...said she was going to give it to her daughter...but she got killed in a car accident before she got it" she said sadly as her hand ran down the dress.

"Oh" came his reply, making sure to sound somewhat sad.

"Yeah" she mumbled before carefully carrying it back to the bathroom.

"You're going to wear it?" he asked, getting up and walked over to where the opening of the bathroom was.

"Well yeah, I mean, she GAVE it to me...plus there's a party going on in the lobby right now..."

His eyebrows knitted together again as he leaned against the wall.

"There is?"

"Yeah...want to come? Be lots of dancing and fun..." she said and Spike could practically hear the smile in her tone.

"Maybe later" he replied.

"Alright, your choice" she mumbled before stepped back out.

Spike turned and looked at her, and couldn't help but just stare.

The dress had thick straps and it hugged her body and curves down to her waist where it seemed to flow off her body slightly, stopping right above her thighs, showing her legs. The outfit was complete with white high heeled shoes. Her dark brown hair was drawn up into a fancy twist at the back of her head, a few stands of hair sweeping into her face.

"How do I look?" she asked, doing a little twirl for him with a smile.

Spike blinked after realizing that she had asked him something...but what?

"What?" he asked, quiet dumbly.

"I asked; how do I look?" she repeated.

"Er...great! Beautiful dress there Dawnie"

She smiled at him. "Thanks! You sure you don't want to come?"

He tore his gaze away from her and nodded. "Yeah, think I'll hang here for a bit...catch up on a bit of sleep seeing how we were out all day..." he mumbled.

"Alright...I'll see you later okay?" Dawn said with another smile as she opened the door and walked out, closing it gently behind her.

However, Spike did not exactly catch up on his sleep. He was far from it. Now with the image of Dawn and that dress burned into his mind, he had began to pace about the motel room, trying to find a way NOT to think of her.

Finally, he stepped back out into the cool night air and lit up another cigarette, taking a long soothing drag from it and sent the remains into the air as smoke.

This wasn't right...this was the slayer's bloody itty bitty sister! Who isn't so itty bitty anymore!

'She's a woman...' he thought before roughly shaking his head.

"No! She's Dawn! Buffy's little sister for god's sakes!" he growled at himself as he leaned against the wall.

He could clearly pick up the sound of laughter and music coming from the lobby, and he could picture Dawn down there, dancing with everyone, smiling and having a good time.

"Bloody hell" he muttered, throwing the cancer stick to the ground and stamped it out.

"Might as well go down there and get a drink..."

Stepping back inside the motel he crossed the room and opened the door, heading down the hall and towards the lobby.

He heard the song that was playing come to an end and the people clap for the band.

It seemed that most of the men were at the bar while all the woman, and a few men were out on the dance floor, Dawn being one of them.

Another song started up, a fast one, and she started showing some of the ladies some dance moves, and twirled around, laughing and having a good time.

Taking a seat at the bar, Spike turned and watched her with a small smirk.

A man next to him lightly nudged him before nodding toward's Dawn.

"Quiet the wife you got"

"Yeah" he agreed quickly.

"How did you two meet?"

Spike looked over to him before finally smirking and looked over to Dawn again.

He was going to have some fun with this...

"Strip bar"

The man's eyebrows shot up that it looked like they'd disappear in his hair line.

"Oh..."

"Yeah...she took me away...literally, had sex in her dressing room and all...then after that..." he shrugged. "We just been together"

"I see..."

"I mean, there was a bit of a problem, seeing how her pimp didn't want to let her go...but I got him to let her go...seeing how he had plenty of other prostitutes hanging around"

"Right..."

"So then we moved out to the country, where we had glorious sex every single day...then I just...asked her to marry me"

"How...romantic..."

"Yeah...she's great...can tie a knot in a condom with just her tongue you know"

The man nodded before slipping away, Spike looked after him with a satisfied smirk, watching as he whispered lowly to his wife and they both looked over to him. And he simply gave them both a wave before spinning around and ordered a beer.

"Hey! You came!" a voice chirped from behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Dawn standing there, face slightly flustered from dancing.

"Er...yeah, needed a drink" he mumbled.

One of the women that had been dancing with her, came up giggling next to her, placing a hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"You're wife is a great dancer!" she said and Dawn laughed.

"You're great too you know!"

"Only if I can keep up with you!"

The two shared a laugh as a slow song came on.

"Why don't you two dance to this one" the woman said with a smile.

Dawn looked over to Spike then back to her. "Oh no..."

Spike looked at her with another smirk as he slowly stood up, standing taller then her as usual. He held his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Dawn starred at his hand then up to him before swallowing slightly and nodded, taking his hand.

He slowly led her out to the dance floor where he gently pulled her close, her hands on his shoulders and his snaked around her waist.

- There is something that I see

In the way you look at me

There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes

But an unexpected way

On this unexpected day

Could it mean this is where I belong

It is you I have loved all along –

Dawn couldn't help but give him a questioning look as they began to dance, everyone else watching, before other couple's came onto the dance floor as well.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

- It's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart searched for so long

And it is you I have loved all along

There were times I ran to hide

Afraid to show the other side

Alone in the night without you  
  
But now I know just who you are

And I know you hold my heart

Finally this is where I belong

It is you I have loved all along –

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well...I don't know...because you would never ask me to dance?" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He shrugged as he twirled her around.

"We're married aren't we?" he teased, making her turn slightly red.

"Well yeah but-"

"Then, why not dance?"

- It's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart searched for so long

And it is you I have loved all along  
  
Over and over

I'm filled with emotion

Your love, it rushes through my veins  
  
And I am filled

With the sweetest devotion

As I, I look into your perfect face –

"Spike..." she started but he pulled her closer to him before she could finish, quietly whispering into her ear.

"Look, if we're going to make this lie that you've made work, then we're going to have to act like it's true"

"I know that!" she hissed back into his ear, and he couldn't help but think how much she reminded him of Buffy.

He gently twirled her out again before pulling her back in close.

"Then act like you know it" he muttered.

- It's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart searched for so long

And it is you I have loved

It is you I have loved

It is you I have loved all along –

The song came to an end and Spike still held her close, watching as Dawn gave him 'the look' that Buffy used to always give him.

'God does she act like Buffy...' he thinks.

"Aww...let's have a kiss from the loving couple!" someone shouted from the group, and both of them turned their head to see that everyone was still watching them.

"Yeah!" some people agreed, as Spike slowly began to shake his head when he felt Dawn's nail's slightly digging into his arm.

He looked back over to her to see giving him a snide look clearly saying: "You asshole"

He shook his head; he knew what she was thinking though, to actually kiss her.

Well he wouldn't do it! It would be like kissing his younger sister!

"No" he mumbled under his breath, loud enough for her to hear.

The couple's were now urging them on to do it.

"We have to 'act' remember?" she muttered icily at him.

Damnit! She was right...but he didn't have to admit to that.

"Just do it!" she hissed through clenched teeth, looking around at all the couples watching them.

"What? No!"

"Spike...please?"

The Vampire starred at her long and hard, not sure if he would regret this later or not. He sighed and slowly stepped towards her more, his hand gently lifting up her chin so she would look up to him. Gently brushing away the hair from her face, he watched as her eyes were looking down to his lips, then back up into his eyes.

He gently began to pull her head closer to his and he saw her eye's gently close as his lip's met with hers in a soft kiss.

And he couldn't help but think how...right it felt.

Thank god! I couldn't WAIT to write that part!

Anyways, yes, I am back from my vacation...it was great too!

Shout out to Emily! Whoo! That rocks that you're reading my story! (Emily is an old classmate of mine, and a fellow Buffy lover!)

Anyways, I got the song from Shrek...yes, Shrek...so what? I thought it fits!

Well...now I have to change the summary to a different part of the story...mwahhaa! The suspence! Ain't it killing you?!

If you like a little romance fluff then head over to and look up Love's Pleasure, it's a little short story I wrote for a contest.

Anyways, PLEASE review! I'd love ya for it!

Until next time!

M.Parker.


	10. Author's note

Dear Reviewer's,

Yes...I know...bloody author's note huh? Just bear with me for a bit.

School has started again, which means that I don't get to spend as much time as I would like to on my story(ies), plus, the fact that my school starts at 8:15 in the bloody morning, I am always exhausted.

But it's not only school that is wearing me out...I've been keeping a story Journal, where I put ALL of my story idea's, thoughts, scenes and other rich crap like that in it. But the thing is, that I'm so worn out from school, that I like to get to my computer and just...relax...do nothing important you know? And then in result, I end up having to write into my Journal real late into the night.

Also, I'm going to my dad's this weekend (who I haven't seen for a month) and I'd like to spend as much time with him as possible.

Anyways, I'm pretty much figuring...until I make up a sane schedule for myself, and get back into the groove of hating my high school...I might not be updating for a bit. I know...you all must be glaring at the text right now...I would be too.

And another thing, I've been sort of working more on my comic...yes...I make a comic...but it's not hand drawn or any artistic shit like that. It's one of those sprite comics. I've been slacking in that as well, and my friend's have been bitching at me to update.

AND! I have writer's block...isn't that just great? –sarcastic tone-

So, until I finally figure things out over here...you can head over to my Favorite Story List and check out some of the stories I've read/reading!

Or! You can e-mail me with you're e-mail address and I could send you my comics! All of them if you ask! Don't worry...I'm not going to like...stalk you or anything like that...I respect you guys WAY too much! It's you guys who make me want to keep on writing!

Anyways, I hope you all aren't going to...attack me in a review or anything...

Until next time!

M.Parker.


	11. Just practiceright?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Last Chapter –

The Vampire starred at her long and hard, not sure if he would regret this later or not. He sighed and slowly stepped towards her more, his hand gently lifting up her chin so she would look up to him. Gently brushing away the hair from her face, he watched as her eyes were looking down to his lips, then back up into his eyes.

He gently began to pull her head closer to his and he saw her eye's gently close as his lip's met with hers in a soft kiss.

And he couldn't help but think how...right it felt.

- Just Practice...right? -

The sound of applause shattered the dream world that Dawn was in and dragged her back to reality.

Taking a step back, she gazed at Spike in amazement before the blood rushed to her face in seconds.

"I gotta go" she mumbled, feeling Spike's hand still on her waist.

"Wait, Dawn-"Spike started as she slipped out of his hold and disappeared into the crowd.

He sighed as he starred at the spot where she just was before turning around slightly, being greeted by the older man he had scared earlier as he clap him on the shoulder and offered to buy him a drink.

Not waiting for an answer, the man dragged him towards the bar and Spike soon found a beer clamped tightly in his hand.

The vampire didn't listen to the voices around him as they all started talking and asked questions, he was far to absorbed in his own thoughts. Like...how was he going to fed tonight? And...what was on the telle right now?

Yeah right.

All his thoughts were orbiting around one single thought.

'Why the hell did I kiss Dawn like that?' he thought, his eyebrows furrowed, almost glaring down at the foaming liquor in his hands.

'It's not like I have any sodden feelings for the girl...she's just a good friend. And these people were pushing us. Like I said before, it's all an act...

So why is it that ever since I first saw her in the Bronze...that she's never left my thoughts?

It isn't love...' he snorted silently at himself.

'No...A vampire isn't meant to love. Should have listened to Buffy all those years back. Even with a bloody soul...never did me any good...still can't be trusted.

God, listen to me. Sounding like that fucking poofer Angel'

Spike pulled a face as he said the name in his head.

'Angel could love...everybody loves Angel...' he growled bitterly in his head as he clutched to the glass harder.

"Bloody make a soap opera..." he muttered to himself as he raised the glass to his lips finally and took a long drink.

Luckily no one had heard him; all the men seemed to be watching the game on the TV, and the woman were dancing and socializing with each other.

'Why did she look so freaked out though? I know that she knows it's all an act...

Or was it?

Face it Spike...you've fallen for the Slayer's sister...

Well why not? Even when I was chasing after Buffy, Dawn has always respected me, trusted me, and treated me like a real being. Just like my mother did...so what's not to love?'

He slowly let this thought sink in as he took another drink.

'No...Not love...lust?' he thinks, his eyebrows knitting together as a puzzling look came onto his features.

"Bloody hell" he growled before rising from his seat.

He needed to move...no, he needed to feed.

He looked around all the couples around him before shaking his head.

No, he couldn't feed off them, after they allowed but him and Dawn onto their bus.

Plus, the blood might be tainted from age.

So, there he was, in front of the clerk's desk. Quan wasn't working the night shift, so there was another teenaged boy running it.

The boy looked up to him; he seemed to be in his late teens.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked in a squeaky like voice.

"Er...yeah, I was just wondering where you can get some towels..."

"How many do you need?" he asked, turning away from the counter and unlocked a door that was behind the desk.

Spike watched him silently before following after him.

"Er...two" he answered.

The boy turned and looked at him. "Uh, sir, I need to ask you to stay on the other side of the desk" he ordered.

Spike then suddenly pushed him into the room and kicked the door shut, grabbing a hold of the boy who had his back turned to him.

He felt his facial features morph into his vampire face as he covered the teen's mouth.

The boy whimpered in his grasp as Spike dipped his head to bite him.

But something stopped him.

It was partly the chip, but it was also something else...

He wasn't all that...hungry at the moment.

"Bloody hell" he grumbled, his face changing back to his human one and he let his hold on the boy go.

The boy panted, starring at him.

"Er...right...the towels" Spike started.

"Here!" the boy squeaked, terrified beyond possible as he quickly shoved the towels into the vampire's hands.

"Right...uh...oh" he mumbled, picking up a tube light and looked over to the boy.

The boy gulped and managed a small smile, his knees trembling under the bright blue gaze.

"Heh" Spike grinned somewhat before crashing the light over his head, knocking the boy out.

Looking around, he quickly dropped the remains and flicked off the light in the room before gently closing the door, leaving the body in there.

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of the nose as he calmly made his way towards the hotel room.

Opening the door with the card, he walked inside and set the towels down in a chair, he mumbled something under his breath as he sat down on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees and he pushed his palms onto his eyes, having a major headache from the chip.

Taking his hands away, he looked around the room as Dawn walked out of the bathroom.

His eyes looked over to her.

She still had the dress on, only the front part was folded down and the dress stayed up on her hips, she wore a white bra and her hair was down and swept over her shoulders slightly.

Her green eyes looked up to him as she had her head tilted slightly while taking out the earrings.

Spike gulped slightly while looking at her, before quickly tearing his gaze away from her and focused on the ground by the bed.

"Hey" Dawn said, her tone more, cheerful then he had thought it would have been.

"Look, Dawn...about downstairs..." he mumbled, looking back up to her.

He shook her head while placing the earrings down on the dresser.

"No big...we were acting remember?" she smirked slightly at him before turning and headed back into the bathroom.

Spike set his jaw slightly as he stood up to his feet and followed her, leaning against the door frame as he watched her remove the make up from her face.

"You looked pretty...freaked though" he recalled.

Dawn, who was currently leaning over the counter to get up closer the mirror, leaned back and looked at him.

"It's nothing"

He continued watching her as she removed all the make up and walked past him.

"Dawn..."

"I don't see why you're making a big deal out of it" she said, turning around to face him with a smile on her face. "I'm perfectly fine"

He walked up to her and examined her carefully.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" he muttered, looking away from her and started slapping his pockets to find a cigarette.

"Spike, believe me when I say this...nothing is wrong! It was just a kiss..."

"Right, just a kiss" he mumbled, still searching for the cancer stick.

"It meant nothing..."

"Uh huh..."

"So we should just move on..."

"I agree..."

Dawn frowned while crossing her arms. "Spike are you even listening to me?!"

Spike looked back up to her before looking her up and down, but she didn't even seem to notice as she continued on yelling at him.

"I'm trying to say something and you keep on looking for...what the hell are you looking for?!" she exclaimed.

"You" he muttered finally and Dawn blinked.

"What?" she asked, being quite puzzled.

But Spike didn't answer her as he gently grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard on the lips.

Dawn sucked in a breath as soon as he came close to her face, her hands clutching the front of his shirt before finally she slowly began to let go as she kissed him back.

Spike began to ease off slightly, but had made the kiss more passionately as he pulled her more closely to him.

Dawn's hand had come up and wrapped around his neck, just as the vampire's tongue flicked across her lips, asking for permission in.

And to his pleasure, she let him in.

Now with the kiss even more deeper, his hand trailed down from her waist and to her left thigh where he quickly began to hoist her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

The 18 year old gently bit down on his bottom lip playfully and he let a groan escape from his mouth and into her mouth.

Finally, the two broke away from air, both panting slightly.

"Spike"

"Yeah?"

"What was...?"

"Uh..."

An uncomfortable silence came between them before Dawn slowly slid down and had both of her feet back on the ground.

She rubbed her upper arms as Spike scratched the back of his head.

"Practice" he said finally.

"Right...just in case we have to..."

"Yeah" he agreed quickly.

"Right...night!"

"Night!"

And with that they both turned away from each other and didn't say another word for the rest of the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, you guys rock! I thought for sure I'd get some flame-age there...

It's so...short! I'm so sorry guys! –sobs-

You know the part where the Princess walks out of that cave thing and it's in the morning and she's like...singing and stuff? Then the bird sings along then blows up? That's where the song is played. The one that I put is the ACTUAL song itself. Lol, it's a VERY good song at that too.

Well, I think that I've FINALLY gotten things settled down over here... –mutters- and yeah. Got a MAJOR plot twist at the very end!! –theme music plays- But! You'll have to wait! Bwahaha!

Well, I hope all this...fluffiness and romance crap will hold you for a while! I got another story going on and I'm eager to get it well on it's way as well!

Bwahaha! A cliffe! I'm so evil!

Until next time!

M.Parker


	12. A poor excuse for an excuse

Alright...I'll be honest...

The reason why I haven't been updated is because of two things...

The first one is that two weeks ago I fell into HEAVY depression, I was crying, I wasn't writing and blah, blah...I told myself that I would update next weeks...which leads to the next thing...

I, M.Parker...have gotten bored with the story! I don't know what happened! I had so many things planned and then I just got bored!

Anyways...I hope you all don't hate me too much....give me another week...and if I don't update by then...I encourage you to send flames in a review...

Sorry for the delay...

M.Parker.


	13. Note!

w/w/w./f/r/e/e/w/e/b/s/./c/o/m/m/p/a/r/k/e/r/2

Take out the slashes!!!

M.Parker


End file.
